


Overworked

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blushing, Boys' Love, Caring, Concussions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Hasetsu, Head Injury, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hot Springs & Onsen, Illnesses, Injury Recovery, Japan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nosebleed, Overworking, Plane, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Russia, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow, Social Media, Sunsets, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprises, Swearing, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, Vomiting, Winter, yuri plisetsky is nice for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Yuuri has a serious accident after not taking care of himself properly, he really did push it too far this time.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haii, not sure why I'm writing these but it's pretty fun! Feedback would be appreciated, anything not in English is courtesy of Google Translate so I sincerely apologise for any inaccuracies.  
> This is a story I will probably continue so you can see what they do on their hiatus!  
> Have a nice day/night :)

Overworked.

 

Yuuri was brought up in the small town of Hasetsu, which had tourists come from time to time but mostly the whole atmosphere was quiet and slow, not many people knew about Hasetsu. Yuuri was brought up enthralled by the ice skating scene, he was mesmerised by the beauty of the sport and decided he wanted to train from a very early age. Luckily for him there was a small ice rink 10 minutes away from the family’s hot springs. He began lessons at the age of 8 and never stopped, even when the boy got sick he would always sneak out to practice despite the concequences. Now that boy was a man, with the same passion for skating, the fire still burned in his soul like it did before- but stronger. His desire to improve and achieve was so fixed that he often forgot that he needed to live his life too. After his disaster a few years ago, he needed to rise above it to be the skater he wanted to be. Viktor, his idol was his coach now and he needed to prove that he was worthy of this stunning man’s help. Viktor played a major part in Yuuri’s childhood as he was the skater that sparked Yuuri’s burning passion.

Yuuri was really pushing it this time. He had upped his own private training time without Viktor knowing from 3 hours to 6 and a half per evening. He was eating less to try and improve his figure and he wasn’t getting enough sleep because of the extra hours. Considering that he already trained on a morning with Viktor for 3 hours this was far too much for him. As much as he wanted to improve he needed to look after himself. 

It was 8:30pm and Yuuri had head off to the rink conveniently right before dinner for the third time that week. His mother was indeed concerned but she didn’t want to involve herself as she did not know what Yuuri needed to do to train and skate. Viktor, who was living with the Katsuki family was getting worried too. He decided that after he had eaten he would go to the rink to chat with Yuuri about his recent antics.

Back at the rink Yuuri could feel himself beginning to tire, he was not going to let this stop him though. Every day for the past week he was slipping up more and more, Yuuri was stuck in the cycle of thinking that he wasn’t working hard enough, so the next day he would always work himself more. His vision was clouding slightly, Yuuri assumed this to be laziness so he continued. Viktor was running down the road at this point, he should have never let this go so far. What kind of coach fails to realise overworking? He was, and felt guilty for it. As he sprinted down the street tears began to roll down his face, he loved this man so dearly yet he failed to be a good coach to him. Yuuri felt awful, his feet ached and pretty sure were bleeding inside his skates. His head was spinning and every movement felt ten times more difficult than it should. Viktor was running up to the rink centre now, his heart burning with rage in himself and fear of Yuuri’s state. He ran up to the door and zoomed past Yuuko who was taking the receptionist shift. Yuuri stretched up to do the last few parts of his program, feeling his legs beginning to buckle underneath him. Viktor burst through the doors. Thud. Almost in slow motion, Viktor witnessed Yuuri collapse onto the ice, slamming his head on the ground. 

“YUURI!” Viktor screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran onto the ice to see the man lying there. The scream echoed through the whole building, an eerie silence followed. “Yuuri, please speak to me. Be ok. I’m so sorry I let this happen Yuuri it’s all my fault.” There was no answer, blood started to run from Yuuri’s nose heavily. Viktor could only kneel over and cry into Yuuri’s chest. The noise of all this had caused Yuuko to come rushing out of the lobby to see what had happened. She gasped at the sight of pain and blood but swiftly went to call for an ambulance. Viktor took the responsibility to call the Katsuki’s. He told them they should probably meet at the hospital because the two of them were headed there soon. He briefly explained the situation and said his deepest apologies whilst crying loudly into the phone. Viktor was completely distraught. He looked up to see two paramedics armed with a stretcher who proceeded to lift Yuuri carefully off the ice. They asked Viktor to help carry his head so it didn’t rattle around and make the deal worse. Viktor stroked Yuuri’s forehead and stroked his fluffy locks, quietly reassuring to him that everything would be fine.  
When they arrived at the hospital Yuuri’s family were waiting outside. Viktor went up to them right away and dropped to his knees. He couldn’t express how sorry he was and even though the Katsuki’s said that it wasn’t Viktor’s fault in the slightest, it meant nothing to the man. Yuuri was taken away for examinations so Viktor and the family were ushered to a nearby waiting room. 

After what seemed like a century, the doctor came back with things to say.  
“I am glad to say that Mr. Katsuki isn’t in any kind of critical condition but because he hit his head so hard, he has a pretty bad concussion at the moment. He is also under weight and appears to have been overworking himself. I recommend that he takes a break from skating for at least two weeks and once he is discharged from the hospital and his concussion clears, he takes a break from Hasetsu. Some new sights might encourage him to rest up and get back into the swing of things. He has requested to see a Viktor Nikiforov, is that you sir?” The doctor looked at Viktor, who’s face was flushed from crying so much. He got up from his seat and followed the smart looking doctor to Yuuri’s room. 

On arrival Yuuri looked terrible, his skin was pale and drained whilst he lay there limply. He was too weak to lift his head and was on a drip to give him the nutrients he had been missing out on. There were bandages wrapped round where he hit his head and the bruising was just peeking out from underneath it. Viktor went over to the man, he stroked his head as he whispered: “Мне очень жаль мою любовь.” Yuuri opened his eyes to see the Russian man gazing down at him.  
“V-Viktor?” He said weakly. “Thank you f-for saving me—” He was interrupted by a fit of coughing that brought up blood with it.  
“Yuuri! Are you ok? Do you need the nurse? Should I go get someone?” Viktor flustered as he spoke.  
“No, no it’s ok. They said that might happen because when I fell I was bleeding out of my nose so there might still be blood in places there shouldn’t be.” Yuuri explained to the worried man as he wiped the blood off his mouth. And without a second to spare, Viktor found himself in Yuuri’s arms, the younger man had pulled him in for an embrace that let out every last emotion in Viktor. “Thank you Viktor, if you hadn’t of come I would have been out for ages and things would have gotten really bad. You saved my life.” Viktor cried at the thought of Yuuri being in a worse state, he couldn’t imagine the pain Yuuri was in now, let alone if he hadn’t have come. Viktor was lost for words so he made up for it with a kiss. The pair’s lips met, neither one of them wanted to pull back but Yuuri felt a rush of pain go right to his head so he jolted up, his head smacking into Viktor’s chin.

“Ах дерьмо.” The Russian muttered under his breath before noticing the pain Yuuri was in which was much worse. The younger man was writhing in pain, head in his hands. A nurse rushed in to tend to him, Viktor could only watch. The pain soon ended as the nurse injected something into Yuuri, Viktor wasn’t good with blood or needles, he felt his stomach churn a little at the sight. He began to cry again, thinking that his embrace had hurt his lover. Yuuri looked over to see Viktor bawling.  
“Hey, Viktor. I’m fine, my medication just wore off that’s all. You did nothing wrong.. my hero.” He said sweetly as he invited Viktor to resume their embrace. Viktor cried into the man’s chest, listening to their hearts beating in synchronisation. “Hey, Vitya—” Viktor looked at Yuuri in surprise, he rarely called Viktor Vitya. The older man blushed as Yuuri kissed his cheek. As the two hugged and kissed over and over they didn’t notice that the other Katsukis had joined them in the room. The men turned bright red with embarrassment. “Mom, Dad, Mari!” He said with joy before being jumped on by a furry friend “H-Hey Makkachin! Nice to see you!” Viktor helped Makka off the bed because he was getting a bit jumpy for Yuuri at this point. “Thanks for all coming, I’m sorry that I worried you all so much, I will try and be more careful now. Viktor’s going to stay the night but you should all get some rest back at home, it’s really late and I don’t want you all to suffer from my mistakes.” The family stayed for another half an hour and then left to go tend to the hot springs and get some sleep. 

Viktor and Yuuri were once again alone in the hospital room, they both felt themselves heating up in excitement. At 10 they would be transferred to another room with better sleeping arrangements as Yuuri could start re adjusting without the need of medical support. The nurse also said that social interactions could speed recovery as it would stop Yuuri from getting depressed whilst in hospital. Until the transfer, the two had an hour’s time to kill so they had the idea to go on Instagram to update everyone because according to Mari, rumors had spread like wildfire. 

“How about a livestream, Yuuri?” Viktor said with a smile. “We could do an update there and answer people’s questions.”  
“That sounds like a good idea, if there’s any in Russian will you translate them for me? I’m still not too good at reading it.” Yuuri said with a smile.  
“Of course my love, likewise with your Japanese fans though!” Viktor replied and laughed a little. Yuuri got out his phone and checked his hair in the camera before going live.  
-Livestream started, your followers will be alerted shortly- Before the notifications even went out, the couple had gotten well over 2000 people in the stream.  
“Hi guys! How are you all doing? Phichit told me that it’s a good idea to wait a little before starting the topic so everyone can join first.” Yuuri said happily as Viktor coughed, signalling he was there too. “Oh yeah, everyone say hi to Viktor, he’s here with me!” The older skater poked his head into the frame as Yuuri shakily adjusted his grip to show the both of them.  
“Here, let me hold it for you my love, you need to rest up remember.” Viktor said quietly as he held the phone to show them both. As soon as he spoke, the chat went wild with questions regarding love and dating and all sorts. “We’ll answer those questions another time, we actually wanted to respond to some rumours and questions asked regarding Yuuri’s situation.” Viktor said as he looked at Yuuri sweetly. “So, to begin: Is Yuuri Katsuki dead?” Viktor points the camera at Yuuri which explained the question, no words needed. “He hit his head on the ice for all of you concerned about the bandage but Yuuri is rapidly improving since he collapsed.” Viktor wrapped his free arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they sat on the bed together.  
“Until I regain full health and my injuries heal however, we will be taking a six week hiatus from skating and sports in general. We will be taking a trip to St. Petersburg during this time so if any of you are there don’t hesitate to say hi! We will be more than happy to meet small groups of fans but if there is too many of you then we may have to call things off for health reasons, I hope you understand.” Yuuri said to the audience as they spammed comments into the chat. At that moment he got an incoming facetime call from Phichit so he said goodbye to the viewers to chat to his friend.

“Hey Phichit!” Yuuri said with a smile.  
“Hi Yuuri, I’m so sorry about your accident, are you doing better?” Phichit said with a concerned look.  
“Yeah I’m doing much better thanks, I have this constant buzzing headache but I’m fine really.”  
“Hey, Yuuri, you didn’t tell me about the headache, are you sure you’re ok?” Viktor said to the younger man.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s to be expected with my injuries so there’s nothing to be worried about, hey Vitya come here..” Yuuri pulled the man over for a kiss which they both enjoyed very much. They knew full well that Phichit was screenshotting what he saw on the end of the line and that he would be posting ‘evidence’ of their relationship for the skating fans. Phichit was enjoying this almost more than the couple as he was getting more photos for his ‘Victuuri album’ on his phone. “Oh, sorry about this Phichit. Did you hear about the hiatus?” Yuuri said, breaking the kiss.  
“Yeah I was watching the live trying to admin some of the comments, there were so many people watching that I couldn’t keep up! I’m glad you are recovering well though Yuuri, it was nice talking to you. I’ve gotta go help my mom with something, she’s calling for me right now, bye guys!” Phichit said as he ended the call. It was convenient for Viktor and Yuuri too as the nurse had just come back to transfer the lovers to their new room. Yuuri was helped into a wheelchair as the possibility of small bone fractures were likely but hadn’t been looked into yet. Viktor walked alongside the nurse and Yuuri as they walked the halls of the hospital.  
When they made it to the room, the nurse left to give them their privacy as they settled into where they would be for the next few days. Viktor looked around to see there was a double bed and a single. The bathroom was easily accessible to Yuuri, even though his legs were not hurt, because of the concussion he would get waves of nausea and dizziness from time to time. As Yuuri no longer needed an IV, the nurse gave him a box of medication that he had to take before bed and when he woke up the next day. There was nothing that he wasn’t allowed to do apart from lots of standing up and walking around and all Viktor had to do was call the nurse if there was an emergency. Yuuri’s mother had brought over spare clothes and essentials for the both of them when she visited earlier in the day so they were all good on that front too.

“Hey, Yuuriii.. Can I join you in that bed?” Viktor said with a smirk.  
“Why of course, there’s plenty of room for two my prince..” And with that, Viktor’s shirt was on the floor and he hopped into bed with Yuuri, who was blushing hard. “My mom brought pyjamas if you need them but it is pretty hot in this room, I think I might just have to take this gown off too..” The two men blushed and giggled as the two lay in the double bed with minimal clothing on. “You’re really cute Viktor, why don’t you put your underwear where your shirt is?” Yuuri said seductively.  
“Hey my cute little katsudon we can’t do anything dirty until we are out of the hospital, ok? Doctors orders.” Viktor said softly.  
“But Vityaaaa..”  
“No buts Yuuri, how about I cover you in kisses instead.” Viktor said as he proceeded to kiss Yuuri’s lips, moving down his neck and all over his rippling abs. He avoided the left side of Yuuri as that’s the side he fell on so it would be more sore. He caressed the man as softly as he could, it was almost ticklish to Yuuri. Right as Viktor was getting into it, Yuuri jolted up with his hand over his mouth and dizzily stumbled over to the bathroom. The man emptied his insides into the toilet, pretty much collapsing at the bowl. Viktor went straight behind him to hold Yuuri’s hair and rub his back until he finished.  
“I-I feel s-so.. weak Vitya..” Yuuri said as he tried to lift his head up.  
“It’s ok Yuuri, it’s ok.” Viktor cooed as he picked up the light man and took him back to bed. “I think it’s time to sleep my love, I’ll help you put your pjs on.” Viktor went to the bag of stuff to find Yuuri’s favourite pyjamas freshly washed and smelling lovely. These were especially cute pjs and Viktor loved it when Yuuri wore them too, they were all fluffy and adorable just like his lover. Viktor slipped the soft shirt over Yuuri’s head, being careful not to touch the left, bruised side. He then went to put the trousers on but was stopped.  
“Viktorrr, it’s too hot for the trousers, I don’t usually wear them anyway.”  
“Ok Yuuri, whatever you say. Can I wear them?” Viktor said ambitiously.  
“Sure, I would be honoured for you to wear them my love.” Yuuri said tiredly, but with charisma.  
“Oh and before you drift off, pop these tablets in. They are anti-inflammatory and pain relief ones so they will help a lot. I’ll get you a glass of water.” Viktor went over to the sink in the bathroom and topped up the provided cup. Yuuri was ready with the tablets in hand when Viktor returned. He took them with ease and was rewarded with soft kisses from the older male. The two snuggled up together and drifted off.

 

Viktor began to stir and checked his phone which he had placed on the bedside table before he slept. 2:30 Shit. Why am I awake this early goddamit? He thought to himself as he rolled over to check on Yuuri. He wasn’t there. Victor began to panic and turned on the light. He looked around seeing nothing but then heard coughing from the bathroom. Viktor rushed in to find Yuuri yet again emptying his stomach into the toilet- in the dark.  
“Babe, how many times has this happened tonight?” Viktor said drowsily but with concern.  
“I- I don’t know.” The man replied, obviously indicating more than once. “I didn’t want to turn the light on and disturb you.”  
“Yuuri. You are the priority here, don’t worry about me. I’ll help you into the wheelchair and I’ll take you to the roof for some fresh air.” Viktor said as he lifted Yuuri up. “Also while we go there, have a sip of this water, you lost a lot of fluids.”  
The two men made their way to the rooftop, it was prime shooting star season and Viktor didn’t want Yuuri to miss it. When they got up there, the sky was filled with millions of shining stars, it was a truly beautiful sight. Yuuri’s eyes began to well up.  
“My love, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked immediately.  
“N-nothing Vitya, it’s just.. so beautiful..” Yuuri said, sobbing.  
“Just like you-” The two said in unison at each other.  
“Well I guess we are really meant to be then my little katsudon.” Viktor replied with a smile. “Let’s go back to bed now, if the nurses know we went up here I’ll be in trouble.” And with that the two went back to their room and slept peacefully through the night.

 

The next morning a doctor came in to check on Yuuri, he was especially trained in sports based injuries too which was a bonus. He did multiple x-rays to reveal that there was only a slight fracture in Yuuri’s left arm which would be an easy fix with a cast. The two men were also brought breakfast which was an arrangement of hot and cold items. What Viktor really liked about Japanese hospitals was that they made sure the patients and accompanying people were well looked after in all aspects, such as food. In all the hospitals he had been to over the years, the Japanese ones were his favourite.  
At around 2pm, the men got a visitor. It was Yuri Plisetsky.

“YUURI YOU SCARED ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE.” He said as he burst through the door before composing himself to sound more edgy. “I brought you some shit, hope you like it.” Yuuri was touched that Yuri had clearly flown from Russia as soon as he heard there was an accident and laughed at his attempt at edgy. Everyone knew that deep down Yuri was a soft, smol human which proved to surface sometimes, however everyone let him think that he’s an edgy spicy boy so he wouldn’t get mad.  
The next day the men were discharged from the hospital as Yuuri’s concussion had cleared up well. They went back to the hot springs and started their period of relaxation.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two head back to Yuuri's house as he continues to recover from the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is mainly filler as I want to go into more detail for when they go to St. Petersburg, the next chapter will probably be them traveling there. Anyway, have a nice day/night and feedback is always appreciated, byee!

Overcoming

“Viktorrr, I still feel bad, why did they discharge meee” Yuuri complained as the two of them got into a taxi outside the hospital.  
“I know this sucks but you aren’t sick enough anymore to need constant monitoring in the hospital, we will be going back there for check-ups next Tuesday but until then you need to rest up. It will also be more relaxing for you when you are back home.” Viktor explained as he drew with his finger on Yuuri’s arm cast, deciding how he would decorate it.  
“Ugh I still feel so nauseous too..” Yuuri said as he flopped his head onto Viktor’s shoulder. The cab driver shot Viktor a look to say that he better not let Yuuri throw up in his cab.  
“Try and hold up until we get home, the drive is only 10 minutes. Here, close your eyes and put your head on my lap, it will help you feel less dizzy.” Yuuri did just that, his head was still spinning and every imperfection in the road they went over made a sick feeling rise a little further within him.  
“Viktorrrr, I feel so baddd….”  
“I know, I know, do you want me to roll down the window for some air?” Viktor felt Yuuri nod his head weakly. Viktor promptly opened the window only to have the younger man jolt his head up from Viktor’s Lap and start gagging out of the window, leaning over the older male. “Hey, hey, it will be ok baby.. try and hold it in until we get back, only a couple minutes now.” He added that last part as the driver eyed him up through the mirror. Yuuri managed to not actually puke, he felt like death though. The two got back with seconds to spare, Viktor paid and tipped the driver before swiftly helping Yuuri out. The young man released himself from Viktor’s arms and tumbled over to the nearest bush to throw up. Yuuri’s mother had heard the cab pull in so she came outside to see the men. On arrival she knew that it would be a good week or so before Yuuri would be able to take his vacation so she was going to look after him well until he left again. She went inside to prepare all the things Yuuri was going to need, knowing that Viktor was already going to help with bringing him to his room.

Viktor placed Yuuri onto his bed, which had been freshly made by Mrs. Katsuki. Looking around she had already prepared the room for the events to come, with a bed on the floor if needed, a bucket and towels. Yuuri had started shivering again, he didn’t look well at all but according to the doctors he had, which Viktor was beginning to question himself. He then went over and sat on Yuuri’s bed and felt the shivering boy’s head. He was running a fever so Viktor took off Yuuri’s sweater and went to wet a flannel. Yuuri hated the situation he was in, he couldn’t do anything for himself, he had a constant headache and was made dizzy by just standing up. Viktor placed the cool flannel over the young man’s head.

“Hey, don’t cry my prince. As soon this ends we are going to St. Petersburg, remember? How about we watch some skating videos, I’ll link my phone to your tv.” Yuuri nodded at the suggestion and shuffled up into Viktor’s arms. “Point to which ones you want to watch, your throat is sore I’m guessing.” Yuuri pointed to the one of the banquet party where he got terribly drunk. The two watched and giggled as Yuuri swore and slurred to Phichit’s phone. They both liked this video as it reminded them of how outgoing drunk Yuuri was, it was a really funny video nonetheless. The screen cut to a video of Viktor and Yuuri dancing together which zoomed in on Yuri’s face in the background looking completely disgusted. The two laughed and Viktor started combing his fingers through Yuuri’s fluffy hair. Soon enough another wave of dizziness hit Yuuri so his head slumped into Viktor’s lap as he tried to steady himself.  
“Aww Yuuri, are you feeling bad again?” Viktor asked as he stroked the younger man’s cheek.  
“Y-yeah, can you ask my mom for some tablets, they might help.”  
“Ok my little katsudon I’ll be back in a minute.” During the time that Viktor went to find Yuuri’s mother, Yuuri had gotten really tired and had fallen asleep on the bed. When Viktor returned with some water and two tablets he decided to put them on the bedside table and have a nap too. Since the accident Viktor hadn’t really slept because he was up helping Yuuri all the time. The older man softly removed Yuuri’s glasses from the man’s face, put them on the table and fell asleep almost instantly after. Mrs. Katsuki had popped in to see how Yuuri was doing but found the two men snuggled up fast asleep. She decided to leave them be and check back in a couple hours.

Time went by, after two hours Hiroko went to see the men again and decided to wake them because they both hadn’t eaten a thing and she didn’t want Viktor getting sick too.  
“Boys, Yuuri, Viktor, time to wake up. I brought some food for you both.” She said sweetly. Yuuri began to stir and told his mother that Viktor hadn’t slept well since the accident so it was best if he got all the sleep he could. Yuuri had some soup and felt a lot better for it, he hadn’t eaten well recently so it was good to get some nutrients in his system. Viktor continued to sleep right up until 9pm.

“Heyy, Yuuri, how long was I asleep?” He asked drowsily.  
“Quite a while, you missed dinner but I can go make something for you—”  
“No, no Yuuri you have to stay right here until your concussion symptoms clear up fully. I don’t want you getting sick or dizzy in an attempt to cook, I’ll be fine.”  
“You’ve gotta eat something though Vitya, my Mom will be in the kitchen still, she said she saved some food for when you woke up. If you go see her she’ll sort you out.”  
“Ok babe, I’ll be back in 10.” And with that, Viktor left to go eat. Yuuri decided to go live for a bit to update his fans, but first he went to go wash his face and freshen up a bit. When he got to his bathroom he lifted up the dressing on his head slightly to take a look at how the bruising was healing up. Yuuri winced a little but it was clearing up enough that in a few days he wouldn’t need to apply dressings anymore. The man splashed some water on his face, brushed his teeth and went over to his bed to go live.

-Yuuri Katsuki has gone live, please wait while we notify your followers.-

“Hi guys! Thanks for all the sweet messages you have been sending me over the last couple days, you are all so kind! Hi Chris, hey Phichit! For all of you wondering where Viktor is he went to go eat something because he slept through dinner. How are you all doing? Ah hello Yuri’s Angels, nice to see you. I came on here just to update you all a bit, me and Viktor have booked our flight to St. Petersburg and will be heading over there on Friday, don’t hesitate to say hi! Oh, hey Viktor, you know you don’t have to watch the livestream you can come be in it! When you’re done eating come say hi.” And almost instantly Viktor came back into Yuuri’s room and popped himself on the bed.  
“Hello everyone! Yuuri is recovering well, I have been flooded with messages of kindness and I would like to thank you all for your support with the hiatus.” Viktor looked over to Yuuri and kissed him on the cheek which made the younger man blush.   
“We are going to do some adulting now, which includes rom-coms and kisses so goodnight everyone, I hope you are all well. Byeeee!” Yuuri said as he then turned off his phone and looked at Viktor. “Yunno the rom-com can come later Vitya..” Yuuri said softly as he leaned over and began kissing Viktor’s soft lips. The two kissed for a while, trying not to turn each other on as Yuuri wasn’t really well enough for that. Viktor put on the movie, turned out the lights and the two snuggled up in Yuuri’s soft blanket together. They made out and snuggled as the movie played, Viktor let Yuuri rest against him as the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in for the surprise of his life as Viktor wants to go on an evening walk right in the middle of the stresses of packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I may have got a bit sidetracked but I thought this was a cute idea, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feedback and ideas are always appreciated, have a lovely day/night,  
> Byeee!

Approval.

It had been a good week since Yuuri’s accident and they were both packing their things to head to St. Petersburg. Yuuri had next to no symptoms of his concussion and was fit to fly again.

“Babe, does this shirt look cute on me?” Yuuri said to Viktor as he held a stripy blue and white shirt to himself.  
“It would look cuter on my apartment floor.” Viktor said seductively.  
“Seriously though, is it cute?”  
“Of course Yuuri, you look good in anything.. or nothing…” Viktor said that last bit almost inaudibly but Yuuri heard every word of it. He giggled and stood up to wrap his arms around Viktor’s broad shoulders.   
“Well when we get to your apartment we might be able to arrange something.” Yuuri said as he got up to finish packing his clothes. The two of them were very excited for the trip as they hadn’t taken a proper break in what seemed like forever. They were leaving to Hasetsu airport at 10 am the next day so they had plenty of time to prepare themselves. Makkachin would be staying in Hasetsu with the Katsukis so the pair made sure to give him lots of attention before they left.

“Vitya.. When we take off.. will you hold my hand?” Yuuri said, he had never been a good flyer and hoped that Viktor would give his support.  
“Of course my prince, I hate that bit of flying too.” Viktor didn’t actually hate taking off, he actually really enjoyed it but Yuuri looked as if he was starting to get minor anxious thoughts that would get worse over time nearer the flight. The older man hated seeing Yuuri anxious, or sick, or injured or anything that would put him in danger. “Let’s go for a walk, I have something to show you.”  
“But, we still need to pack babe.. are you sure we have time?”  
“We won’t be gone for long, get your shoes and a jacket, I’ll grab Makka’s leash.”  
“Ok Viktor, I’ll meet you at the door.” Viktor went to go find his dog who was sat by the fire in his basket enjoying being stroked by some guests who were staying at the hot springs.  
“Makka, come on girl, we’re going on a walk!” And at that final word she was already at her owner’s feet, ready to go on another adventure. She jumped around with excitement as Viktor tried to get her leash on. “Hold still, you need this after what happened with that squirrel!” After a struggle, Viktor managed to get the leash on and the two made their way to the door where Yuuri was standing in a thick coat.  
“Vitya, it’s been snowing today, you might want to put on a scarf or something I don’t want you getting sick.”  
“Whatever you say, I do happen to come from the land of the snow though.” The man joked as he wrapped a fluffy scarf around his neck. “Come on, let’s go.” The couple and Makkachin left the building to a Winter wonderland, everywhere had been lightly dusted with snow even though the sun shone bright, it was nearing sunset.

“Woah, I didn’t think it was going to snow today,” Yuuri said with rosy cheeks.  
“Yeah, it’s really beautiful. This isn’t what I wanted to show you though.” Viktor said with a grin.  
“Whatttt?”  
“Oh, nothing.” The man grinned again. The two continued to walk hand in hand, Viktor seemed to have a specific route in mind as they started traveling up a hill. His timing for his master plan was supremely accurate so far, everything was working out how it was supposed to. The man leaned down to look at a very specific flower bush. “Hey babe, come look at these. Aren’t they beautiful?” Viktor said to Yuuri.  
“Yeah, they’re my favourite. Gentle but beautifully elegant at the same time. Wait there’s something in there..” Yuuri reached into the bush and pulled out two hand-made flower crowns. One with the soft, pink flowers Yuuri loved and a crown made of Russian snowdrops. “Aww, babe this is adorable..” He said as he put his own crown upon his head.  
“Well Yuuri, I have no idea how this happened, this is a complete coincidence!” Viktor said with a devious grin, placing the snowdrop crown on his head. “Let’s keep going..”

The men made their way up the hill, the snow had seemed to fall perfectly on the ground, it was a truly amazing sight. The snow glittered on the trees and made everything sparkle, or was there some glitter that snuck in too? Along the way, things started to get even more breath-taking. They had the view of the harbour with the nearly setting sun all to themselves. When Viktor reached a certain point he beckoned Yuuri to come stand with him, Makkachin went to sit under the nearby tree- almost rehearsed. The two walked forward to look at the view, Viktor placed his hand around Yuuri’s waist as they stood in awe together.  
“Babe, this is wonderful. It’s like the sky is all to ourselves.” Yuuri said, almost in a trance from the sheer beauty.  
“Yuuri, you know what would make this even more wonderful?” Viktor took his arm from around Yuuri to take something from his back pocket, not revealing what it was to Yuuri yet. The younger man was still waiting for Viktor to finish what he was saying. The older man got down on one knee, Yuuri looked as if he was about to cry with joy.

Viktor breathed in nervously, pulling a small box out from behind him.

“What would make this even more wonderful is..” He opened the box.

“If you would do me the honour of becoming my husband.”

 

And exactly on cue, the sunlight hit the ring in the box, lighting up Yuuri’s eyes.  
“Y-yes.” Yuuri said through a waterfall of happy tears. Viktor stood up and embraced the man as hard as he could. The two stayed like that for a while, both of them trying to take in what had just happened. Neither one of them could really believe it until Viktor went to place the ring on Yuuri’s finger. The older man at this point burst out in tears, he had finally done it and everything went according to plan.  
“Let’s take a picture before the sun sets Viktor, I don’t want to lose it.”  
“I already have that covered, Chris get over here.” Chris came out from behind a wall, with a professional grade camera. Viktor knew his friend had a passion for photography and thought this would be a good thing for the occasion. Yuuri gazed into Viktor’s eyes.  
“You did this all for me?” He said, his eyes welling up again.  
“Anything for my Prince Yuuri.” Viktor replied as he leaned in for a kiss, which lasted right up until the two needed to breathe. Yuuri looked over at Chris, who was playing with Makkachin.  
“Who else knew about this Vitya?”  
“Well a few days ago I got your mother and father’s blessing, so that’s it. This moment was just for us.” He kissed the man again. The two men talked, laughed and cried right until they had to go back to the hot springs. 

On arrival the two found themselves opening the door to a congratulations party, which even Viktor didn’t know about. Just about every skater within their division was present. The only person who knew Viktor’s plan was Chris. When Yuuri had gone to talk to Phichit and Yurio, Chris approached Viktor.  
“Congratulations buddy, I thought you deserved a surprise too y’know.” Chris said and winked. “Enjoy yourself, grab a drink, this is your night.” The man said and then left to chat around. Viktor was still speechless but made his way over to a group of skaters to see how this all happened.  
“Hey, Yurio! Seems like you decided to stick around after all.” Viktor said to the teen.  
“Well actually, I was at the airport gate ready to go back to Russia but then I was added to this ‘Spontaneous party’ group chat. No one knew that it was to do with anything particular so we came for the intentions of getting drunk as fuck but it turned out that there was reasoning behind this.” Yuri said with a weird attempt at non-hostility.  
“Right, but you’re 16.”  
“Shhhhh, Chris knows a guy,” Yurio said with a cheeky grin and went off to find Otabek who was sat outside.   
Now Viktor knew that Chris had indeed kept to his word about not telling anyone about the proposal he was at ease and ready to enjoy the night.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two head to the airport and get on the plane, who knows what may occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and wrap up this story as soon as I can, school for me starts soon so I may not post so frequently. I hope you understand!  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated and have a nice day/night,  
> Baii!

Anxiety

 

“Ughhhhh Viktorrrr, what time is it?” Yuuri asked as he woke with a terrible hangover, he was never good with drinking.  
“Honey it’s 3:00 in the afternoon, don’t worry about our flight it’s not until 11 this evening so you have time.” The older man replied who seemed to be completely fine. Yuuri admired the Russian for being able to get so drunk but then wake up almost angelically with no sign of overdoing it. Yuuri propped himself up with some pillows to have a look around. He couldn’t remember a thing from last night at all. The drowsy man grabbed his phone from the side table to find an influx of messages and comments on his Instagram. He opened the app to find numerous drunken selfies and photos that he had uploaded, not only that there was a minute long video of him making out with Viktor- both of them in matching duck onesies. What the fuck.. Yuuri went a deep shade of red with embarrassment, it was too late to delete the posts, the damage had been done.

“Yuuri, I brought you some medication, it should help with the nausea so you can actually eat something before the flight.” Viktor said as he placed a tray of tea, toast and two tablets on Yuuri’s lap.   
“Thanks babe.. You really are a lifesaver you know.” The younger man said as he leaned over to Viktor and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was 8:30 and the men were now in a taxi to the airport, they had a month’s worth of stuff packed as they had 4 weeks left of their hiatus. 

“Viktorrr…” Yuuri said, almost whining.  
“What is it sweetie?”  
“I forgot to pack my toothbrush…”  
“It’s ok, I’ll buy you one at the airport babe. Don’t worry.” Viktor replied kindly, he knew Yuuri was a nervous flyer and wanted the man to be as least stressed as Viktor could help. The older male looked down at Yuuri, who was leaning on his shoulder. He noticed that Yuuri was fiddling with his engagement ring with a small smile on his face, which in turn made Viktor smile too.

“Men that will be 850 yen, please.” The kind looking taxi driver said to the lovebirds.  
“Take 1000, your service was great.” Viktor said, handing the man some notes. And with that, the skaters picked up their luggage and began their walk to airport security.

“OH MY GOD IT’S YUURI AND VIKTORRRRR!!” A high pitched voice yelled from quite a distance away from the two, causing a slight commotion in the area. It had been only 30 seconds until they were recognised and started taking pictures with the girls that saw them, of course they were grateful but maybe they should have left the hot springs earlier? Yuuri began to worry that they would be late for the plane.   
“Viktor, is it true that you proposed to Mr. Katsuki?” A lady asked.  
“Yuuri, how is your hiatus?” Another questioned.  
“Sorry to bother you men bu—” A journalist was about to ask for a short interview but Viktor interrupted.  
“We are both incredibly grateful that you all came over to greet us but we got stuck in a bit of traffic so we are in a hurry, I apologise for this but we must go. Oh and to answer your questions: 1. Check Instagram, 2: Check Yuuri’s Instagram and 3: Sorry for interrupting but maybe another time.” And with that, the men left to go to security.

Yuuri had hated everything about airports since he was little. He loathed security, all the scanners and machines were scary, there was no room for mistakes. He felt his hands getting clammy as he went up to the first desk with Viktor, all they had to do was sign in on the screen and scan their tickets- surely it wouldn’t be that hard.  
“Hey, Yuuri, are you ok? You are kinda shaking babe..” Viktor looked back at Yuuri, who was trying to get his ticket out.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.. Just a little nervous that’s all..” Yuuri found his clammy left hand in Viktor’s as the man squeezed his for support.  
“Here, let me help.” Viktor took Yuuri’s ticket documents and scanned the various codes for him.  
“Thanks Vitya..”  
“No problem my little katsudon. I want to help you get through this, I know it’s gonna be difficult but I believe in you. You can do this.” Viktor whispered into the younger man’s ear which sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. The two thanked the assistant at the desk as they handed over their luggage so that they could go through security. The two walked through to the next room to the first class queue, Yuuri was getting more anxious by the minute as they waited in line to go to the body scanners.

When the men were at the front of the line, a man called them forward but Yuuri was sent to the next machine along so he wasn’t with Viktor through security. He started to panic as he watched his fiancé step through the scanner beep free.  
“Sir, are you ok?” A man asked as Yuuri snapped out of it.  
“Uh, oh.. yeah I’m fine thanks.”  
“Would you please step through here when the green light shows.” The employee said. Yuuri’s heart was racing, it was only a scanner but it terrified him for one strange reason.  
“Yuuri, would it help if you looked at me while going through?” A familiar Russian voice said. It was Viktor, standing at the other side. He must have already finished up in security. Yuuri looked up, focused in on Viktor’s sparkling blue eyes and stepped through the scanner. Silence. Not one beep. Yuuri had done it.  
“-and here’s your passports gentlemen, all checked and ready to go. Enjoy your flight!” The man working at the scanner said as he handed Viktor the two passports.

The couple walked down to the gate where they were seated until boarding time, Viktor got out his phone and took a photo of the airport which he would then post when he had a good signal. Yuuri on the other hand had his head in his hands, trying not to shake too much. With each shudder he was finding it more and more hard to breathe, the walls seemed to be closing in on him as the room went dark. It appeared. A monster of his thoughts, visualised as a looming scary creature in Yuuri’s brain. When the man attended therapy sessions he was told to imagine fighting the beast but each sword he tried to use turned to dust. Panic. Yuuri’s visual swords weren’t working, he didn’t know where he was anymore. He then saw something amongst the darkness that he had never seen before, a silver haired man on a horse. The hero yielded a sword, which glistened in the dark mindscape despite no light. The figure proceeded to stab the monster, Yuuri was at this point confused amongst his panic. With a final blow the monster receded into it’s dark lair- not killed, but wounded enough to have to leave.  
“-uuri. YUURI! Try to breathe, in and out, in and out.” Yuuri didn’t know how much he had missed but Viktor looked worried as hell.  
“V-Vik-to-r” Yuuri said, breathlessly.  
“Yuuri, I’m so sorry babe I should have helped more.”  
“It’s o-ok. Give me a s-sec.” Yuuri composed his breathing before continuing. “You did all the r-right stuff Viktor, an-xiety attacks aren’t easily helped b-but you did great.” The man said with more normality.  
“Come on my love, let’s get you cleaned up.” Viktor guided Yuuri to the bathroom and helped him to wash his face and cool down from the trauma. As Yuuri splashed his face, he thought about what he had seen in his mind, and he did not stop thinking about it until they were sat in their seats ready for the long haul flight.

“Yuuri, remember to hold my hand ok?” Viktor said as the plane announced for take off.  
“Yeah, I will.” Yuuri grabbed the man’s hand and held it tightly as the plane lifted off. “I love you so much Viktor, don’t ever forget that.”  
“I love you more my little katsudon.”  
“Nooo I love you more you.. you.. SEXY RUSSIAN.” Yuuri realised what he had just said slightly too loud and turned a lovely shade of red. Viktor went red too, which was a rare occasion.  
“Hey, hey, please try not to turn me on before we get to my place.” The older male said with smile as he snuggled up to Yuuri as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
